The runaway
by tayadventure
Summary: When Ellie runs away from her home, she is found passed out on the street by John. She is taken back to baker street where she meets Sherlock and goes on the cases.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Just my OC's and this is my first Sherlock fanfic that I am writing.**

* * *

The runaway

Hi my name is Ellie and I am 14 years old, I ran away from home but before you guys go off on one about how running away is bad and that you shouldn't do it, I live in Baker street, 221c to be exact and I help Sherlock Holmes and John Watson on their case's. But before I write about our case's let's go from where this all started my home.

I lived with my step mum and dad. My Dad was nice but my step mum hated me and dad would always agree with her because he didn't want to lose her. It all started on a cold winter Friday morning, the 13th to be exact. I woke up in my bed and did my daily routine of getting ready in the morning. I was at the top of the stairs getting ready to walk down and meet my parents, when I heard my step mum say "She can't live here any longer, I've had it up to hear with her. Either she goes or I go."

"But she doesn't have anywhere else to stay, I can't just throw her out on the street." I hear my dad defending me. He always did defend me, even when my step mum was having a go at me.

"When just send her to a homeless shelter or something like that crap, she will not be a good role model around the new baby!" My step mum shouted with the hint of drama. I forgot to tell you guys that my step mum was pregnant.

I was excepting my father to defend me again but I was met with the sound of silence, then I heard a sigh and then the worst thing I could hear in my entire life. "Alright you win, she goes."

I quietly ran from the top of the stairs and went into my bedroom. I shut the door and slid down it with tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't believe it, my father, MY FATHER had just given up a fight. He didn't see the bother in defending me. He had someone new in his life and a new baby to call his. I wiped my eyes, no point in crying over I made a decision. I grabbed my red bag and packed everything in it. I then quickly wrote a note to my parents about why I did what I was about to do. I quietly went downstairs, my step mum and dad left around this time. I opened the front door and walked out, leaving the past behind.

I didn't know how far I walked, but it must have been far because I had no idea where I was or which way was home. I was thinking about home, thinking about life and how it came to be like this, I thought about my real mum dying, I thought about my dad, I thought what my dad saw in my step mum and why she hated me, did I do something wrong? I felt overwhelmed, I thought if I didn't stop thinking, something bad will happen to me, but I couldn't stop thinking of thoughts. All of a sudden I saw blackness and that was all I could remember.

I woke up in warmth, I could hear someone talking, then someone else talking. I opened my eyes and say that I was in someone's house. I looked at the people who were talking, one man was tall, very tall, he wore a long black coat and a blue scarf, he had floppy brown hair.

The other man who was talking had blond short hair, he was a bit shorter than the other man, he wore a grey jacket, a cream jumper and black trousers.

"John, she's awake." The tall man told the other.

The shorter one turned to me and smiled. He pulled up a chair and sat on it. "How are feeling?" He asked me.

"I feel fine." I answered.

"Good, I'm John Watson." He introduced himself. The other man cleared his throat, "And that is Sherlock Holmes." John introduced.

I gave them both a small weak wave. "Where am I?" I ask feeling weak.

"You're in 221b baker street, in London." John answered.

Baker Street, I was far away from home and for some reason I was happy, the happiest that I have ever been. "Do you have anywhere to live?" John asked.

"No." I answered. I wasn't going to tell them that I ran away from my family.

"Well she can't live here, crowded enough." Sherlock commented.

"Sherlock, she's going to have stay here, she has no where else to go, she can't be very old and Mrs Hudson will probably let her stay here." John told Sherlock. John made me think of my father because John was like my father.

"If Mrs Hudson does let her stay, where is going to stay? She can't stay here and can't live in 221c because that's up for rent." Sherlock told John.

"I'm sure Mrs Hudson can work something out and if not she can sleep in here on the sofa and that's finale Sherlock." John told Sherlock like he was a little five-year old.

Sherlock sighed and walked off, he must have lost this battle. "Sorry about that he can be like a five-year old sometimes." John said. I nodded. "What's your name?" John asked me.

"I'm Ellie." I answer.

I heard the sound of the front door opening and a woman's voice calling upstairs "Boys I'm back."

"Mrs Hudson, you may want to come upstairs we have someone here." John called to the woman.

The woman came in the room and gasped when she saw me on the sofa looking like death warmed up. The woman had short blonde hair, fading looks, she wore a purple dress and black leggings. "What happened John?" The woman asked John.

"I found passed out on the street, I brought her back her to recover, she has no one else to live with and I was wondering if she could stay here?" Asked John.

"Of course she can." The woman turned to me and said "Hello dear I'm Mrs Hudson and I'm the landlady not the house keeper." The woman introduced herself. I smiled again.

"We just have on problem." John told Mrs Hudson. Mrs Hudson looked at John. "We don't know where too in here she can stay." John told Mrs Hudson.

"She can stay in 221c, no one is going to rent it, but I think for tonight she will have stay on the sofa,so you can check on her." Mrs Hudson told John and with that Mrs Hudson walked back downstairs. John got up from his chair and walked into the other room. I heard him talking to Sherlock.

John came back into the room with Sherlock. "You can stay here but there are rules, you shall assist me and John on the case's we do, you stay close to me or John, you don't touch my stuff and you never ever question me."

I nodded. This was going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, Just my OC's. This chapter is a bit of a short one.**

* * *

Time passed and I moved into my new Flat, I slept down there in the night-time but I had to spend the day with Sherlock, John or Mrs Hudson, usually I spend it with Sherlock and John. I went on a few cases with Sherlock and John, they were fun. I met Lestrade he was alright, I then met Sally Donovan she was a bitch, I met Anderson I didn't get his last name but I didn't care he acted like a git towards me and lastly I met Molly Hopper when John and Sherlock went to St Barts, she was so nice and amazing, I gave her my number and we are going to go on a few outings together.

I met Sherlock's brother. It was a weird meeting and he was weird. He came over three weeks ago.

I heard the front door open, I then heard footsteps somebody was making their way upstairs. I grabbed a spatula and made my way out of the Kitchen. I walked onto the Landing and whacked a man in a suit and he had a umberlla, oh shit he was armed. He turned around to face me and I saw John come out of his room cheekily smiling. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Sherlock's enemy." I apologized to the man.

"Quite, well Sherlock may consider me an enemy but then again I am his older brother." The man explained.

My jaw dropped, SHERLOCK HAD A BROTHER?! THE SHERLOCK HOLMES HAS AN OLDER BROTHER?! John came up to us and told the man "Sherlock is in the living room."

The man nodded at John, he then looked at me before he made his way to the Living room. "Sherlock has a brother?" I asked John.

"Yep, his name is Mycroft Holmes, he works for he government, Him and Sherlock have a bit of bad blood between them." John explained.

"That would explain why I never heard of the word Mycroft or brother." I commented.

Mycroft only came to see how Sherlock was doing. Sherlock as always made a deduction. Mycroft didn't stay for long. But before he went he said to me "If I were you I wouldn't hand around with Sherlock for long."

And with that he was walking back down the stairs. I wasn't going to listen to him. I was sick of people telling what to do and what was best for me. Where I was then I was living my life with Sherlock and John.


End file.
